James Franco
James Franco (1978 - ) Film Deaths *''Tristan + Isolde (2006)'' [Tristan]: Stabbed in a swordfight with Mark Strong, whom he stabs to death in return; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Sophia Myles. *''The Wicker Man (2006)'' [Bar Guy #1]: Likely killed (off-screen) as part of a sacrifice after the film ends; we only see Franco leaving a bar with Leelee Sobieski, but the ending implies that Franco will be brought to the island and have the same fate as Nicolas Cage. (Note: Franco only appears in the PG-13 theatrical cut) *''Spider-Man 3 (2007)'' [Harry Osborn a.k.a. New Goblin]: Accidentally impaled in the back with his own Goblin-glider by Topher Grace, when James throws himself in front of Tobey Maguire to save him. He dies shortly afterwards while talking to Tobey and Kirsten Dunst. He was also previously clinically dead earlier in the film after he hit his head and fell in a fight with Tobey, but he was mentioned of being revived by the paramedics. *''Camille'' (2008) [Silas]: Shot by police at Niagara Falls, yet appears to remain conscious when his wife Sienna Miller rides in a horse to take him away to the next world. *''Milk (2008)'' [Scott Smith]: Dies (off-screen) of AIDS-related illness; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''The Green Hornet (2011)'' [Danny 'Crystal' Clear]: Killed in an explosion, along with everybody else in the nightclub, when Christoph Waltz detonates a suitcase bomb he had left in the club. *''The Iceman (2012)'' [Marty Freeman]: Shot in the throat and chest by Michael Shannon. *''Spring Breakers (2013)'' [Alien]: Shot in the head by one of Gucci Mane's men as James, Ashley Benson, Vanessa Hudgens and Zendaya are storming Gucci's mansion. His body is shown again later on Ashley, Vanessa and Zendaya pay their respects. *''This is the End (2013)'' [James Franco]: Eaten alive by Danny McBride, Channing Tatum, and the rest of Danny's cannibal cult while Seth Rogen and Jay Baruchel look on in horror. (Played for comic effect.) *''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014)'' [Dr. Will Rodman]: Dies (off-screen) from the virus that wipes out most of humanity in the events between Rise of the Planet of the Apes '''''and this film; James is only seen in video footage that Caesar (Andy Serkis) is watching. *Sausage Party (2016; animated)'' [Druggie]: Accidentally decapitated after slipping on water while trying to cook Barry the Sausage (voiced by Michael Cera), then causing his broadsword to fall on his neck; his decapitated head shows up later on when Barry shows Frank (voiced by Seth Rogen) the head. (Played for comic effect.) *Alien: Covenant (2017)' [''Jacob Branson]: Burnt to death in a malfunctioning cryogenic sleep pod as his wife (Katherine Waterston) and the rest of the crew attempt to save him. His body is later ejected into space as part of a funeral. *''The Disaster Artist (2017)'' [Tommy Wiseau/Johnny]: In the film-within-the-film scenes recreating The Room, James commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth in his bedroom as Josh Hutcherson, Dave Franco and Ari Graynor crowd around him. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Institute (2017)'' [Dr. Cairn]: Throat slit by Tamzin Brown. *''The Vault (2017)'' [Ed Maas]: Shot in the head by Jesse J. Clarkson in 1982; the screen cuts to black as he pulls the trigger. James appears throughout the film as a ghost. *''Future World (2018)'' [The Warlord]: Stabbed to death by Suki Waterhouse. *''Kin (2018)'' [Taylor Balik]: Dies after being shot with his own bullet that is redirected towards him. *''The Ballad of Buster Scruggs (2018)'' [Cowboy]: Executed by hanging. *''Zeroville'' (2019) [Vikar]: Poisoned after his drink is spiked by Dave Franco. His body is seen again when Seth Rogen finds him. TV Deaths *''James Dean'' (2001 TV) [James Dean]: Killed in a car accident. (Thanks to Shollum) *''The Deuce: They Can Never Go Home (2019)'' Martino Shot to death outside a club. Notable Connections *Brother of Dave Franco. *Brother-in-law of Alison Brie. Gallery Image0038.jpg|James Franco's death (with Sophia Myles) in Tristan + Isolde. sausage party.jpg|James Franco's animated death in Sausage Party article-2623411-1DACCCF100000578-834_634x404.jpg|Video of James Franco in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Explosion-walk-1.jpg|The Nightclub explosion in The Green Hornet tumblr_inline_oyv826T7Vw1r21caw_540.jpg|James Franco in Alien: Covenant Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Category:Brunettes Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Franco, James Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Directors Category:Musicians Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Child Actors Category:Historical death scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Method Actors Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:War Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by accidental decapitation Category:Romance Stars Category:Family Stars Category:People who died in Spider-Man film Category:Actors who died in Matt Reeves Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Actors who died in Ariel Vromen Movies Category:Actors who died in Gus Van Sant Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Suspense Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Death scenes by biological weapon Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Returned character death scenes Category:History Stars Category:Death scenes by dissection Category:Animation Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Religion Stars Category:Occult Stars Category:Witchcraft Stars Category:Critics' Choice Awards Winners Category:Controversial actors Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Conrad Vernon Movies Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:People who died in a Alien film Category:Biography Stars Category:General Hospital cast members Category:Actors who died in Neil LaBute Movies Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Siblings Category:Animated death scenes Category:Oz the Great and Powerful cast members Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Alien cast members Category:Space Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:People's Choice Awards Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Musical Stars Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Criminals Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Clinically Dead Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Planet of the Apes cast members